Take Your Hand Off
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: An innocent day ends with Sasuke trying to get Naruto's hand off his mouth by licking his fingers. Hand molestation, anyone? [SasuNaru, NaruSasu, drabble and just an excuse to write smut.]


**Title**: Take Your Hand Off  
**Author**: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
**Rating**: T or PG-13  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **this absolutely makes no sense to me, so I don't think it'll make any sense to you, but I do hope that it'll make some sense to you, so... yeah... stuffus. :3 did this in a hurry. didn't know why I was hurrying, but hey, it's not easy to break momentum. XD I hope it's good enough for you to enjoy. –sweatdrop-

* * *

**Take Your Hand Off**

The day started out innocently enough. It was another day where Team 7 decided to team up against their teacher in hopes of trying to see underneath that mask, and needless to say, they weren't very successful. They tried doing individual tricks, but that ended horribly, because Kakashi was Kakashi, and we all know who Kakashi is. Next, they tried going in pairs. Sakura and Naruto didn't work, because Sakura kept slapping Naruto, and Naruto kept getting slapped. Sakura and Sasuke didn't work either, because having Sakura breathe on his neck every step of the way didn't exactly do wonders for him.

So, the last pair to go was Sasuke and Naruto. Although they haven't really failed _yet_, it was obvious that they were going to end up humiliating themselves with all their nonsense bickering while trying to trail their teacher from behind.

Thus, because of their loud bickering, Kakashi stole a look over his shoulder. Of course, it was by instinct that Sasuke and Naruto concealed their chakra, before jumping behind the nearest tree, thinking that the older man would just look and shrug and walk away, but no, Kakashi had other things in mind. He walked back several steps, looking around innocently for anything suspiscious as he looked inside a trashcan, or inside a mailbox.

Needless to say, Sasuke and Naruto spent a long time trying to hide from view behind the tree, but since the tree wasn't really that thick, it was getting hard for them.

Sasuke scowled low under his breath, "Why couldn't you have chosen a different tr --" He was cut rather abruptly as Naruto's hand swung to his lips, muffling his voice, and he almost tried to pick out another fight, had he not noticed Kakashi just underneath the tree.

The jounin looked around once more, trying to look underneath small pieces of innocent rock. He stayed there for an inconsiderable amount of time, much to the annoyance and discomfort of his two students just directly above him.

More importantly, to the annoyance and discomfort of Sasuke, who was currently trying his best to refrain from twitching because of the fact that Naruto's hand didn't go away from his lips, and he was finding it rather hard to breathe right now. He tried to say so, but all the came out was some muffled noises.

"What is it, bastard?" Naruto mumbled lowly in his ear.

Sasuke was pissed. How could the blonde even expect a reply when he didn't even take his hand off? He tried again, but again, muffled noises were the only things that came out.

Scowling, he settled for using his last trump card.

Slowly, he ran his tongue up the palm of Naruto's hands, taking note of the sweet-salty taste of sweat and skin. He smirked to himself when the other fell back with a startled squeak, his hand loosening slightly, but Sasuke wasn't done yet. He ran his tongue against the side of Naruto's hand, up his pinky finger, before stopping at the bit, nibbling at the skin before taking the finger in his mouth.

He took note of the gasps coming from the blonde's lips as he swirled his tongue slowly around the innocent digit, teeth grazing the skin slightly, before he pulled away, licking his lips as he did so.

And Naruto squeaked, his cheeks warm and scarlet as he took his hand back, the feeling of Sasuke's tongue still lingering on his skin. As he looked at Sasuke's face, there was only one thing he could say to that smirk playing on the other's lips.

"Bastard."

Of course, none of them complained as Sasuke shrugged as he let himself be pulled by the collar and shoved against the tree, before Naruto proceeded to kiss him senseless as _punishment_ for what he did, and yes, none of them cared as Kakashi walked away after finding nothing, with a shrug and a lazy smile.

**- owari -**


End file.
